1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment instrument for treating a treated target with an ultrasonic vibration generated in a vibration generation section, using an electric power output from a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example in International Publication No. 2009/073608 discloses an ultrasonic treatment instrument which generates an ultrasonic vibration by an ultrasonic transducer using an electric power output from a battery. In this ultrasonic treatment instrument, the ultrasonic vibration generated in the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted from a proximal portion to a distal portion of a probe extended along a longitudinal axis. A target for treatment, such as living tissue, etc., is treated at the distal portion of the probe, using the ultrasonic vibration. The proximal portion of the probe is located inside of a case of a handle assembly, and a transducer unit including an ultrasonic transducer is detachably coupled to the case from the proximal direction side. Since the transducer unit is coupled to the case, a vibration generation section including an ultrasonic transducer is connected to the probe from the proximal direction side in the inside of the case. Furthermore, the handle assembly includes a stationary handle extended from the case toward a direction intersecting the longitudinal axis, and a movable handle which can close and open with respect to the stationary handle. A housing cavity is formed inside of the stationary handle, and the battery is detachably attached to the stationary handle in the housing cavity.
In an ultrasonic treatment instrument of another example in International Publication No. 2009/073608, a drive assembly including a vibration generation section, a battery, and a drive control section which controls a driving of the vibration generation section using an electric power from the battery are provided. In this ultrasonic treatment instrument, the driving assembly is coupled integrally with and detachably to the handle assembly from the proximal direction side. By coupling the drive assembly to the handle assembly, the vibration generation section is connected to the proximal direction side of the probe in the inside of the case.